New World
by Lucinda626
Summary: ROYAI - Fin des Homonculus la ville se rétablit petit à petit ! Mais l'arrivée d'une personne proche de Riza va chambouler le quotidien de notre équipe et les emporter vers de nouvelles aventures ! Première fic et très ancienne je l'ai commencé il y a des années je me suis dit autant la finir je la gardais pour moi parce que j'osais pas trop mais finalement autant la publier
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FMA ne m'appartient pas !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ou me faire savoir si c'est bien ou pas ! :) voilà voilà bisouus

CHAPITRE 1 :

A Central le calme était revenu et l'enthousiasme des habitants pour reconstruire la ville et le gouvernement se faisaient ressentir de partout. Après la période des Homonculus tout le monde était fin prêt à aller de l'avant, tenter de nouvelles choses pour vivre en harmonie et dans un monde meilleur. En particulier notre petite bande. Le colonel Roy Mustang avait retrouvé la vue grâce au docteur Marcoh et avait été promu Général de Brigade à Central et fut suivit par sa fidèle équipe eux même ayant été promu (ils le méritaient bien quand même) ! C'est ainsi que Breda Heymans et Jean Havoc devinrent Lieutenants, Fuery adjudant-chef et Falman sous-lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye, elle, est devenue lieutenant-colonel (ouai deux grades d'un coup bim parce que je l'aime bien !) ! Malheureusement la quantité de papiers à signer pour le Flame Alchemist avait aussi considérablement augmenté ! Ne nous inquiétons pas car Hawkeye est toujours derrière lui avec ses deux petits joujoux ! Depuis leur promotion et leur retour à la « normale » elle avait repris son masque d'impassibilité de froideur comme si rien ne c'était passé ce qui agaçait intérieurement notre grand séducteur et générale de brigade Mustang... Il repensait chaque nuit à la façon dont il avait failli la perdre sous ses yeux, le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais pu la revoir mais il n'en montrait rien. Parfois juste il lui arrivait de la fixer comme à l'instant elle était concentrée sur un dossier et mâchouiller son crayon et parfois le faisait coulisser entre ses lèvres ce qui lui faisait virer ses pensées en fantasmes... Non stop pas au bureau tout de même ! Il reprit contenance mais continua tout de même de la fixer tant qu'elle était encore concentrée sur son travail (pas comme certain !). Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient de nouveau emprisonnés dans cette « putain » de barrette de mémé ! Il les imaginaient cascader dans son dos nu_.. ARRETE ! Mais c'est pas possible mon pauvre petit Roy _! - - **Aaaarg ! J'en peux plus ! Il faut que j'm'en fasse une !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers le lieutenant Havoc qui tendait la main vers sa canne pour se lever et sortir. Il avait pu retrouver de la vitalité dans ses jambes grâce au peu de pouvoir qu'il restait dans la pierre philosophale du docteur Marcoh mais il avait encore néanmoins des douleurs constantes souvent aiguës et besoin de rééducation mais apparemment il récupérait vite grâce à sa bonne condition physique et le fait qu'il diminue sa consommation de tabac sous l'œil vigilant de Hawkeye ! Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne s'empêcha pas de lui rappeler : **Lieutenant Havoc, n'oubliez pas que c'est l'avant dernière de la journée ! **Elle eut pour toute réponse un grognement ce qui l'a fit sourire (qui passa bien sur inaperçu sauf aux yeux de Mustang lui qui la connaît si bien...) Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à reprendre sa contemplation, un jeune soldat fit irruption dans le bureau avec une tonne de courrier qui été pratiquement tout le temps soit des lettres d'admiratrices de notre cher Mustang (qui en avait de plus en plus depuis la fin des Homoculus) et des courriers officielles qui lui été souvent destinés mais aussi quelques uns pour ses subordonnés. Mais alors que le jeune soldat s'apprêtait à sortir, il sursauta et se retourna vers Riza Hawkeye avec une petite enveloppe rouge qu'il lui tendit en disant : -**J'ai failli oublier ceci ! C'est pour vous lieutenant colonel c'est arrivé il y a 15min environ ! Bonne journée ! **Et il sorti en laissant passer d'abord un Havoc un peu moins grincheux et un peu plus souriant ! Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau Riza commença à ouvrir la lettre sous l'œil très intéressé de notre cher général de brigade « _Me dîtes pas qu'elle a un mec ou je sors mes gants ! Depuis quand elle a des admirateurs elle aussi c'est pas possible déjà elle n'a pas le temps pour ça elle doit me protéger moi et que moi c'est tout merde ! Et pourquoi elle sourit comme ça en la lisant ? Il lui a fait des compliments ? C'est qui ce con ?_ _Eh merde elle a rougit, j'hallucine PUTAIN HAWKEYE ROUGIR ! Putain c'est pas possible il lui a envoyé des trucs cochons pervers ce connard je vais le cramer ! IL FAUT QUE JE LISE CETTE LETTRE ! » _

Hawkeye : « _Je me demande c'est qui ? Et apparemment je suis pas la seule vu que tout le monde me regarde du coin de l'œil c'est si surprenant que je reçoive une lettre bande d'attardés rohlalaaa ! Agis normalement Riza allez ! OOOOh Kieraaa ! ça c'est une super nouvelle ! _

**_La fameuse lettre : _**

_« Hey Riz' ! ça fait un bail tu me manques tellement ! J'ai découvert tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Homonculus etc j'aurai voulu venir vous aider sincèrement mais je l'ai appris trop tard et j'avais d'autres problèmes ici je te raconterai parce que … JE VAIS VENIR ! J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches dans ton monde et peut être aussi prendre un peu de temps pour le découvrir ! Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger déjà et j'aurai sûrement besoin de ton aide.. Mais dès qu'on se voit je te raconte tout ! Et toi aussi j'espère que t'as plein d'anecdotes sexuelles à me raconter parce qu'on m'a dit les mecs de l'armée sont toujours bien foutus *0* ! Vous avez des douches mixtes ? (si tu vois ce que je veux dire ) ) D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je suis toujours seule … Mais bon pour l'instant j'arrive ! Je serai là le 16 juin à 15h00 à la gare de Central.. Je viens par Creta et c'est de là que je t'écris cette lettre et en espérant que ma lettre arrive avant moi pour que tu puisses venir me chercher vu que j'ai pas mal de bagages (sinon je trouverai ton QG) et j'ai acheté des trucs dans ton monde mais je sais pas trop à quoi ils servent ils faudra que tu m'expliques ! Hop je te laisse ! Mon train arrive bientôt ! Bisous à bientôt , ta Kiera qui t'aime »_

Riza rayonnait elle était tellement heureuse de revoir son amie, elles ont vécu ensemble une histoire incroyable ! Alors qu'elle n'était encore que cadet dans l'armée Riza était partie en mission spéciale pour découvrir un nouveau monde perdu qui serait apparemment enfoui sous l'eau. Après plusieurs périples et accidents elle se retrouva dans ce fameux monde après un naufrage alors que tous les autres de la mission pensaient qu'elle était morte et perdue à jamais. Kiera l'avait sauvé et lui avait fait découvrir son monde et a aussi décidé qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste cacher de peur d'être piée par l'armée Amestris et détruit. Riza avait gardé sa promesse et avait regagné la terre ferme et retrouva les autres soldats comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cette fille qui était comme sa sœur ! C'est en se remémorant plein de souvenir qu'elle se demanda quel jour on était et là elle stoppa net.

-**Hawkeye que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Mustang qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure

**\- Quel jour sommes nous ?**

_« Me dîtes pas qu'elle est en retard dans son cycle et qu'elle est enceinte bordel de merde je vais tuer le fumier qui lui a envoyé cette lettre ! »_

\- **Nous sommes le 16 juin et il est 14H35 et nous avons une réunion importante dans …**

\- **MERDE ! Euh .. Je veux dire euh ..**

**« **_Maintenant elle bégaye ça n'annonce rien de bon.. »_

\- **Dîtes moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe c'est un ordre !**

Riza hésita un instant puis dis la vérité : **Je dois chercher une personne importante à la gare tout de suite !**

Mustang, pensant que c'est un homme, se vexa et dit : **C'est impossible vous devez absolument venir à cette réunion !**

Riza, plus qu'agacée voulut protester les ordres : **Mon général, je ne peux pas laisser cette personne seule dans cette ville il faut absolument que quelqu'un aille la chercher ! **

Mustang sur les nerfs décida : **Eh bien Havoc ira chercher cette fameuse personne si importante à vos yeux ! Ça lui dégourdira les jambes ! **

Le concerné sursauta et se leva ne comprenant pas trop ce qui passe mais dit tout de même **A vos ordres mon général ! **

Riza voulu souffler d'exaspération surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça il est vraiment bizarre avec elle depuis la fin des homonculus et elle faisait toujours semblant de faire comme si de rien n'était de peur qu'il ne lui dise que finalement il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et ça ça briserait sa vie et son cœur. Hawkeye écrit un nom dans une langue différente sur une grande feuille et la donna à Havoc : **Tiens ça bien en évidence lorsque le train venant de Creta arrivera et dépêche- toi s'il te plaît le train arrive à 15h00 ! **Voyant un peu de panique dans le regard d'Hawkeye, Havoc lui fit un signe de tête et partit vite à la gare.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

A la gare :

Jean essoufflé et épuisé arriva sur le quai pile poil au moment où les portes du train s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir les passagers. Ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal et il maudissait le mec qui descendrait de ce train pour Hawkeye. Il se rappela du carton avec écrit dessus un charabia bizarre selon lui et attendit comme un con .. Pendant 1 min … 5min .. « _Putain de merde il fait quoi ce mec ! J'suis planté là comme un con avec cette feuille bizarre au beau milieu du quai merde et toutes ces beautés qui passent et qui me regardent bizarrement putain c'est pas ma journée ! En plus j'ai oublié mes clopes merde ! » _Puis tout à coup il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vivement puis il croisa son regard. Brun envoûtant, profond, rieur. Il était hypnotisé il était totalement paralysé.

Kiera elle, avait vu de loin une personne en uniforme militaire comme celui que Riza portait la dernière fois mais c'est un homme et en plus il avait une canne malgré de belles petites fesses et une grande carrure svelte mais quand même imposante et en plus il était blond châtain elle adorait les blonds ! Il avait l'air vachement exaspéré et i tenait une feuille avec un truc écrit dessus .. « _Eh mais c'est mon nom ! Merde Riz' a dû envoyer quelqu'un pour me chercher vite faut que j'me dépêche ! » _Elle s'avança vers lui le plus rapidement possible malgré ses énormes bagages et lui attrapa l'épaule et la seule chose qu'elle vit ce sont deux océans bleus et la première chose qu'elle pensa fût « _Comme les eaux qui entourent mon monde_ ! » Elle prit la parole la première :

\- **Vous êtes un collègue de Riza Hawkeye ?**

\- **Euuh oui .. C'est vous que je dois venir chercher ?**

\- **Bah je pense oui vu que mon nom est un peu écrit sur votre feuille..**

\- **Ahahahaaaa d'accord je m'attendais à un homme je suis désolé .. « **_PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST QUI CETTE BOMBE ATOMIQUE ! ELLE EST TELLEMENT MIGNONNE QU'ON POURRAIT TUER POUR SON SOURIRE ! ET MATTE MOI CETTE PAIRE DE NICHONS MERDE ELLE EST PARFAITE » _

\- **Mais y'a pas de mal je vous assure ! On va rejoindre Riza Monsieur euhmm ? **

\- **Euh oui .. J'me présente je suis le lieutenant Jean Havoc je travaille avec Riza sous les ordres du général de brigade Mustang !**

\- **Enchantée je suis Kiera ! **

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit et là quelque chose se passa en un quart de seconde qu'Havoc ne comprendra que plus tard .. Puis ils prirent la direction du QG avec les bagages de Kiera qui lui posait déjà 10 milliards de questions sur tous les objets qu'elle venait d'acheter et qu'Havoc trouva certes bizarre qu'elle ne sache pas ce que c'est un tir bouchon mais la trouva totalement adorable de la voir loucher sur l'objet et écrire tout dans un petit cahier.

Arrivés au QG, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la team Mustang où il n'y avait que Breda, Falman et Fuery. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vivement vers Kiera et commencèrent à baver. Elle sourit très grand et annonça adorablement : **Bonjour je suis Kiera une amie de Riza Hawkeye ! Je présume que vous travaillez tous ensemble ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas ici ?**

\- **Oui j'me présente je suis Heymans Breda à votre service mademoiselle ! Vous venez de Creta ? Vous êtes très belle !**

Kiera rougit un peu de plaisir et Havoc commençait à bouillonner du fait que Breda prenait du terrain et que personne ne l'avait salué quand il est rentré ! Alors que Fuery rougissait en serrant la main de la jeune femme tous l'observaient comme un ange tombait du ciel. Elle était assez petite 1.69m pas plus mais ses jambes étaient particulièrement fines et musclées surtout qu'elle portait une sorte de longue jupe tribale mais qui été fendue jusqu'aux hanches ce qui donnait donc un très belle aperçu sur ses jolies gambettes et cuisses. Elle portait de petites ballerines et un haut tribal court serré qui lui faisait un joli décolleté car il se fermait en se croisant dans sa nuque et était dos nu. Son corps était divin, de belles formes harmonieuse comme un sablier une vraie femme. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune un peu ébouriffée avec une frange qui se finissait sur ses longs cils de ses yeux magnifiques qui inspiraient le bonheur. Elle avait un tout petit nez adorable limite enfantin et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle.. et paraissaient tellement douce qu'Havoc se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle lui poser une question durant leur trajet. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il remarqua que quand elle serrait la main de ses compagnons une petite lumière traversait les yeux de la jeune femme… Il allait lui poser une question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'on vit Hawkeye qui avait devancé son supérieur un peu vexé mais elle était plus occupée à chercher quelqu'un du regard :

\- **KIERAAAAA ENFIN ! OH MON DIEU J'SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE DE TE VOIR ! Je suis désolée j'aurai voulu venir te chercher moi-même mais je n'ai pu pas et j'ai reçu ta lettre seulement cette après-midi !**

Kiera sauta dans les bras de la blonde elle était tellement heureuse de la retrouver !

\- **Aaaaah Riz' ! T'inquiètes pas tes amis sont très gentils ! Même s'ils veulent tous me mettre dans leur lit c'est pas grave ! **

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la franchise de son amie et devant les têtes éberluées de ses collègues.

\- **Alors t'as pas pu t'en empêcher !**

\- **Ahaaa écoutes il faut bien que je sache qui ils sont**

\- **MAIS C 'EST QUOI SES HISTOIRES DE NOUS CONNAITRE ET TOUT CA LAA ? **Havoc ne tenait plus et explosa et par la même occasion sortit une clope et l'alluma !

Riza ne put s'empêcher de rire et dit :

\- **Eh bien mes chers amis vos esprits ont été scannés de fond en comble ! Et Havoc éteins moi cette cigarette tout de suite ou tu reperdras l'usage de tes jambes !**

\- **QUE-OIIIIIIII ?**

\- **Oui lorsque Kiera vous sert la main elle peut voir vos souvenirs et lire vos pensées !**

Ils sont tous tombés des nues !

\- **Eh bien eh bien mademoiselle Kiera vous en faîtes du grabuge dans mon équipe !**

Tous se retournèrent vers Mustang qui s'avançait vers Kiera avec un sourire charmeur. Arrivé à sa hauteur et lui tendit sa main avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon et se présenta :

\- **Je suis le général de brigade Roy Mustang et le célèbre alchimiste de flamme vous avez dû entendre parler de moi je suppose !**

Kiera prenait comme un défi la main tendu de ce Roy Mustang et souria à Hawkeye qui elle aussi souriait _« Il sait vraiment pas à qui il a à faire cet idiot et regarde le à faire son petit numéro de charme n'importe quoi ! Surtout que Kiera préfère les blonds ! Qu'est ce qu'il est prétentieux parfois franchement je me demande pourquoi je reste à ses côtés » « Parce que tu l'aimes Riz' » « KIERA ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ET C'EST FAUX ! » « On réglera ça plus tard laisse-moi voir ce qu'il y a dans ton cher Mustang ! » . _Elle lui prit la main et vit qu'au début il répétait sans cesse la phrase ''ne pense à rien ! ne pense à rien !'' Mais elle trouva vite les souvenirs qu'elle cherchait et toutes ces pensées sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle rompit la poignée qui ne dura que deux secondes et rompit le silence :

\- **Alors vous êtes impuissant sous la pluie et vous ne seriez rien sans Riz' et vous voulez instaurez une mini jupe pour l'uniforme pour les femmes de l'armée car vous êtes un obsédée et vous avez pas baisé depuis 3 mois et êtes vraiment en manque. **

Mustang voulu dire quelque chose mais se retient et sourit et dit finalement sous le regard éberlué de ses subordonnées : **Bien ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici et d'où vous venez ? **

\- **Je suis une amie de votre lieutenant colonel et j'ai besoin d'elle pour une mission qui doit se passer dans mon monde mais d'abord j'ai quelques recherches à faire dans votre monde. Je viens du monde perdu : L'Atlantide.**

\- **C'est une blague ?**

\- **Non je suis sérieuse. Vous avez devant vous la petite fille chérie du roi de l'Atlantide et je n'aime pas qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux.**

Un silence tomba dans le bureau. Puis Hawkeye prit la parole :

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe chez toi ?**

\- **Les sirènes ont commencé à capturer certains hommes malgré le traité de paix que nous avons instauré avec elles.. Et comme le grand sacrifice est dans environ 1 mois j'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver les hommes et arranger la situation **

\- **Pourquoi ton frère ne peut pas le faire ? **

\- **… La reine des sirènes l'a empoisonné et il est malade, elle le tuera aussi au sacrifice si nous ne faisons rien.. Le poison l'affaiblit à petit feu. **

Hawkeye regarda longuement Kiera elle était devenue une très belle femme et elle comprit vite que la situation était tout de même grave… Comme Riza ne disait rien Kiera reprit la parole :

\- **Je dois faire des recherches pour savoir comment on pourrait se transformer en sirènes pendant quelques heures le temps de négocier avec la reine et libérer mes hommes**

\- **On ? **

\- **Oui j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là, les autres guerrières chez moi sont en très mauvais termes avec les sirènes ça risque de dégénérer et les hommes peuvent facilement se faire capturer **

\- **Je vois .. Tu sais que je te dois bien ça mais je ne peux pas laisser le générale de brigade et eux ici tout seuls avec personne pour les surveiller ils ne feraient rien**

\- **EEH HAWKEYE JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !**

\- **Ferme là général de pacotille ! Sans elle vous seriez mort depuis longtemps laissez-nous discutez c'est important ! **

\- **Kiera du calme c'est mon supérieur.. Peut-être que si je prenais congés.. Général ?**

\- **Non c'est hors de question et si vous partez on part avec vous; TOUS ! On dira que c'est une mission d'infiltration ! En tant que futur Généralissime je dois connaître ce monde dit perdu et je veux découvrir ce qu'il peut nous apporter ! **

\- **Non c'est juste que vous vouliez voir si les filles de mon monde sont aussi bonnes que moi mais bon c'est aussi une bonne idée après tout ! Mais sachez qu'il n'y a pas de blondes comme vous les aimez tant ) ! **

Mustang ne se laissa pas démontée malgré les rires étouffés de ces subordonnées reprit :

\- **Bien commençons les recherches sur les sirènes et tout ce bordel ! Fuery, Falman et Breda vous allez à la bibliothèque chercher tous les trucs mythologiques sur les sirènes etc et sur l'Atlantide que vous pouvez trouver, Havoc tu vas à ta rééducation tu devras être en forme pour cette mission on aura sûrement besoin de toi et Hawkeye vous all…**

\- **Attendez Monsieur Mustang, est ce que Riz' peut prendre son après-midi le temps que je m'installe et qu'elle me fasse découvrir votre monde ? **

\- **Euh oui bon bien **« _Putain mais je voulais la garder pour moi cette après-midi et lui poser des questions sur cette fille ! »_

\- **Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez Monsieur Mustang ça ne me dérange pas et vous pourrez me poser vos questions directement ! **

\- **Arrêtez de lire mes pensées bordel ! **

\- **Général un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît vous parlez à une princesse ! **

\- **…**

\- **Bien et je me demandais Kiera tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour Havoc... Pour ses jambes...**

L'intéressé sursauta parce qu'il était en train de rallumer sa cigarette en cachette et se prit un regard noir d'Hawkeye

\- **Comment ça faire quelque chose pour mes jambes ?**

\- **Je peux peut être faire en sorte que tu n'utilises plus cette canne. Tu es déjà à un stade avancée de ta rééducation n'est c'pas ? **

\- **Oui quand même enfin ..**

\- **Enlève ton pantalon.**

\- **QUOI ?**

Havoc rougit violemment sous la demande de Kiera

\- **Enlève ton pantalon et couche toi sur le canapé là dans le coin, ça risque de faire mal mais ensuite tu pourras remarcher et courir comme avant ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.**

\- **Mais pourquoi je dois enlever mon pantalon ?**

Tous les mecs dans le bureau ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire et fixer Havoc en attendant impatiemment ce qui allait suivre.

\- **Pour que je puisse être en contact direct avec tes jambes n'aies pas peur allez !**

Havoc déglutit et s'exécuta sous les rires de ces collègues. Breda commençait même à fredonner l'air de musique d'un strip tease mais Riza le dissuada de continuer avec quelques coups de feu en sa direction. Le calme revenu, Havoc se coucha sur le canapé et Kiera s'approcha de lui « _Putain de merdeee ! Il a un sacré paquet quand même faut que j'arrête de le fixer sinon i va me prendre pour une obsédée ! Dieu merci personne ne peut lire directement dans mes pensées à moi ! Je savais vraiment pas que je pourrais tomber sur un mec aussi attirant mais j'suis sûre qu'il doit être comme les autres un bon coup vite fait et i me laissera seule.. Oublis Kiera tu vas encore souffrir..» _Plus elle s'approchait plus Havoc répétait sans cesse dans sa tête « _Ne regarde pas ses seins ! Ne regarde pas ses seins ! Putain qu'est c'qui sont gros et beaux merde elle a un corps de déesse j'me demande si elle est souple … MERDE arrête tu vas bander ! Pense à une vieille mémé dégeulasse , Madame Kriguère du 2__ème__ là cette vieille mégère avec ses pustules degueulasses puantes buuurk.. voilà pustuleeee ! » _Kiera s'assit sur le bord du canapé et observa Havoc sérieusement, elle sentait qu'il avait un peu peur et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il était prêt à souffrir pour pouvoir remarcher librement. Elle prit la parole :

\- **Comme je l'ai dit ça risque de faire très mal, tellement mal que tu pourrais limite en faire un arrêt cardiaque mais je pense que ton mental est assez fort pour supporter je le vois mords quelque chose tu vas surement crier !**

Hawkeye sortit tout de suite un mouchoir en tissu et le fourra dans la bouche de Havoc sans lui demander son avis.

\- **Ok c'est parti. Tu es prêt ?**

Il affirma d'un signe de tête. La tension dans le bureau était à son comble et tous observaient la scène d'un œil attentif pour essayer de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Après tout, seule Hawkeye pouvait affirmer que Kiera lui rendrait l'usage parfait de ses jambes mais à quel prix ? Mustang se posait la question , lui étant alchimiste il savait bien que tout avait un prix. Alors il observa attentif en silence comme les autres.

Kiera posa ses petites mains fines et douces sur les jambes d'Havoc. Elle laissa coulisser un peu pour cerner le problème et sentir l'énergie qu'il avait et là bam un grand choc traversa tout le corps d'Havoc qui fût tellement surprit de la douleur atroce qu'il faillit s'évanouir sans aucun son.

\- **C'était un test seulement. Ça va ?**

Il ne répondit rien tellement il était encore sous le choc et il était devenu blanc comme un linge Kiera le savait alors elle préféra s'y mettre. Plus vite ça se sera fait mieux ce sera. Elle posa une main sur chaque jambe et ferma les yeux pendant une minute. Havoc sentait 2 poids électriques sur ses jambes qui augmentaient considérablement en énergie très vite et commençait à avoir peur. Lorsque que Kiera rouvrit les yeux ils étaient emplis d'une lumière bleue électrisante et puis là tout le corps d'Havoc se tordit de douleur et ses cris d'horreur étaient choquants pour toute l'équipe malgré qu'ils soient étouffés par le mouchoir de Riza. Il croyait qu'il allait mourir « _MERDE PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! NE TE LAISSE PLUS AMADOUER PAR LES FEMMES A GROSSES POITRINES MÊME SI ELLES SONT MAGNIFIQUES PUUUTAIN JE VAIS CREVER » _Il n'en pouvait plus la douleur dans ses jambes étaient vraiment importante, tellement insupportable qu'il pensait qu'il allait vomir ses tripes tellement il avait mal ! Et cela dura 15min ! Les pires 15min de toute sa vie. Il se tordait tellement dans tous les sens que Hawkeye devait le maintenir en place de toutes ses forces (les autres étaient trop choqués pour réagir). Puis Kiera retira ses mains en fermant les yeux et s'évanouissant de fatigue sur Havoc . Havoc était tellement choqué qu'il n'osait plus bougé d'un millimètre. Riza sauta sur Kiera et l'aida à se coucher correctement à côté d'un Havoc complétement immobile les yeux grands ouverts. Le silence régnait toujours puis Kiera reprit connaissance petit à petit avec de faibles gémissements. Elle se mit en position assise et dit :

\- **Alors t'attends quoi pour te lever et gambader comme un lapin ? **

\- **Je euh .. Je peux bouger t'es sûre ? **

\- **Hop vas y ! **

\- **D'accord !**

Havoc se mit assis et posa ses pieds parterre et il se mit debout. Il remarqua que la douleur constante qu'il supportait tous les jours dans les jambes et qui s'emplifiait lors des efforts avait disparue et il marcha, Marcha en rond dans le bureau et commença à marcher de plus en plus vite en rond avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage et se retrouva à courir en caleçon en rigolant sous le regard heureux et amusé de ses collègues et son patron et Kiera qui elle était toujours assise.

\- **PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST INCROYABLE HAHAHAAA ! JE REVIS OH MON DIEU MERCI ! KIERA ! Merci tu es un ange tombé du ciel je ferai n'importe quoi pour te remercier tout ce que tu veux !**

\- **Bien alors porte moi sur ton dos jusqu'à que moi je puisse remarcher.**

Havoc devient tout blanc et s'arrêta net.

\- **… Quoi ?!**

Mustang réalisa :

\- **Je savais que tout venait avec un prix ! Tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes ? **

\- **Oui mais seulement pour quelques heures. C'est un effet normal.. Tous les gens que je soigne je supporte leur fardeau pendant quelques temps une très courte durée en générale un demi-journée tout au plus et puis après je revis normalement c'est tout ! **

\- **C'est incroyable ! **S'exclama Havoc **Je suis vraiment désolée je ne savais pas que tu allais souffrir aussi sincèrement je suis désolée et j'accepte de te porter ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu m'as donnée ! Merci **

\- **Y'a pas de quoi et t'inquiètes pas et puis j'avais prévu de faire du shopping :D ! Donc tu viendras avec moi et Riza :D !**

\- **Ouai …**

Tous commencèrent à se détendre et parler de la fantastique nouvelle pour Havoc et décidèrent de fêter ça ce soir en allant boire un pot. Puis Mustang refit régner le silence :

\- **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons du travail ! Fuery, Breda, Falman allez à la bibliothèque on se retrouve ici dans 2H30 pour me faire un topo de ce que vous avez pu trouver. Havoc tu m'accompagnes pour porter Kiera. J'ai des questions à lui poser sur ce qu'il nous attend lorsqu'on partira d'ici. Kiera tu feras ton « shopping » avec Hawkeye mais seulement 2H30 aujd ok ? **

\- **Oui chef ! **Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- **Allez c'est parti :D ! UUUH COCOOOO ! Je peux t'appeler Jean ?**

\- **Ouai mais ne me remettes jamais uuh coco ou je te jette dans une poubelle ! **

\- **Oui.. **

« _Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle tire sa bouille triste ! OH MON DIEU pourquoi ses seins sont autant collés je pourrai presque sentir ses tétons qui pointent dans mon dos ! OH SEIGNEUR OH MERDE Pourquoi elle pose ses mains sur mon torse comme ça je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir comme ça merde ! Nan mais mec t'façon tu pourras jamais l'avoir arrête de te faire des idées elle est trop parfaite pour toi et puis tu la connais pas et même si t'as une chance ça va pas durer longtemps comme d'habitude.. EH MAIS ATTENDS…»_

\- **Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ça veut dire là tout le temps ?**

\- **Euh oui mais i faut que je le veuille et que je me concentre j'ai pas envie de trop entrer dans la tête des gens je le fais que quand c'est utile c'est un principe j'ai toujours vécu avec ce don et j'ai appris à bien l'utiliser sans trop en profiter inutilement…**

\- **C'est noble ..**

\- **Je suis une princesse tu t'attendais à quoi hahahaa ! Allons on y va je veux poser mes affaires chez Riz' et ensuite voir votre ville !**

Nos deux futurs couples se dirigèrent vers la voiture et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Riza pour y déposer les affaires de Kiera.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Dans la voiture Riza conduisait, Havoc à côté d'elle, et Mustang et Kiera derrière :

\- **Alors Riz' raconte moi tu t'es fait combien de mecs depuis qu'on s'est quittées ? Tu sais que parfois Mich me parle encore de toi parfois**

\- **Hahahahaaa aah ce Mich ! J'ai hâte de le revoir**

\- **Hawkeye qui est ce Mich ? **

\- **C'est personnel mon Général **

\- **Fallait pas en parler dans la voiture !**

\- **Sous votre respect vous n'étiez pas censé venir vous et Havoc !**

\- **Wowoowooooo on se calme c'est bon Riz' on en parlera plus tard ! Et de toute façon Mich et les autres vont sûrement venir pour voir si tout se passe bien ici pour moi dans quelques temps tu pourras le revoir bien assez tôt !**

\- **Nan je vous prie mesdemoiselles continuez votre discussion, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là ! **_« Je vous attend Mich de pacotille et les mains gantées muahahahaaaa ! »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux min devant chez Hawkeye qui prit les bagages et les déposa chez elle en vitesse et prit Hayate dans la foulée pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Kiera et sortir un peu. Arrivée à la voiture, elle pose Hayate derrière et montant devant :

\- **Kiera je te présente Black Hayate notre mascotte mon chien ! **

\- **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnw salut toi ! t'es tellement chouuu **(tout ça en lui faisant des mamours et gratouilles qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer !)

\- **Où allons-nous ? **

\- **T'acheter des vêtements plus appropriés pour ce monde **

\- **Pourquoi ils ont quoi mes vêtements ?**

\- **Ouai j'suis d'accord avec elle ses vêtements sont très bien je trouve ! **

\- **Havoc je peux tirer sur toi en conduisant tu le sais nan ?**

\- **Oh Hawkeye laissez-le sa dernière copine date des homonculus, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu de jolie fille autour de lui hahahahaaa**

\- **Vous êtes cruel boss et fermez là tous ! Mais attendez Général, Hawkeye est une femme de mon entourage ça veut dire que vous ne la considérez pas comme une jolie fille ?**

\- **Faudrait déjà considérez Hawkeye comme une femme …**

Et là il se prit une gifle phénoménale (BIEN méritée !)

\- **Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile Monsieur Mustang ! Je ne vous permet pas de parler de mon amie comme ça ! Vous qui êtes censé être le grand séducteur de ses dames vous vous y prenez vraiment mal ! Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat et je..**

\- **Arrête Kiera laisse tomber il a raison.. **

\- **Mais .. !**

\- **Non son avis à lui sur ma féminité ne compte pas donc ça ne sert rien de répondre**

Mustang réalisa qu'il y était allé un peu fort pour cacher ses véritables sentiments et se sentit tout à coup très mal au fond de lui et avait aussi très mal à la joue puis il se demanda qu'est c'que voulait dire Riza par ''son avis à lui'' … Y-aurait-il un avis particulier qui compterait pour elle ? Ce Mitch ? Un inconnu « _Quel qu'il soit Riza, il ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi… »_

Ils arrivèrent près de la zone remplie de petites boutiques de vêtements et Kiera sautillait déjà sur place (enfin sur le dos d'Havoc) tant elle était surexcitée qu'elle ne tenait plus sur le dos d'Havoc et plus elle gigotait contre lui plus i sentait ses seins se frottaient contre son dos et ça le rendait dingue ! Surtout qu'il devait empoigner ses jambes toutes douces et fermes pour les maintenir sur ses hanches c'était la pire épreuve de sa vie ! Ils allèrent de boutique en boutique et les filles prenaient un temps fou dans un magasin surtout que Kiera avait souvent besoin d'aide pour mettre les vêtements. Mustang et Havoc priaient à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient dans un magasin pour y trouver des chaises et se reposer. Mustang posait quand même des tas de questions sur l'Atlantide à Kiera qui lui expliquait les coutumes, le quotidien, les animaux, le gouvernement etc de leur monde malgré que ce soit un pervers elle savait que ce Roy Mustang était un homme noble, juste et amoureux mais sur ce dernier point elle gardait pour l'instant le secret… Arrivés au magasin de sous-vêtements, Mustang et Havoc ne s'étaient jamais sentie heureux et mal à l'aise à la fois. Toutes les femmes (les mémés et les jeunes filles) les regardaient bizarrement.

\- **C'est quoi ces trucs qui ressemblent à des lances cailloux pour les filles ?**

\- **C'est un soutien-gorge ! C'est pour maintenir ta poitrine en place et la lingerie là bas c'est pour des petits moments coquins .. Enfin tu vois quoi .. Pour faire plaisir au mec on va dire et te sentir sexy ..**

\- **Genre tu le ferais pour Mustang toi c'est ça ?**

\- **Kiera arrête de délirer je suis juste très attachée à lui c'est normal je le protège et l'accompagne partout on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout jeune et …**

\- **C'est bon j'insiste pas maintenant ! On verra ça ce soir quand on sera toutes les deux mais je sais que tu l'aimes et rien ne sert de nier je t'arrête tout de suite hop montre moi comme porter ce lance cailloux féminin !**

\- **Kiera hahahaa t'es pas possible allez ! Hop **

Dans la cabine d'essayage :

\- **Tu crois qu'il plairait à Jean celui là ? **

\- **Mais c'est que notre petite Kiera a eu un petit coup de foudreeeeeeee oulalalalaaaaaaa !**

\- **Riz' arrête ça tout de suite, ils peuvent nous entendre ! Et puis j'suis sûre que t'as fait exprès de lui dire de me chercher à la gare parce que tu sais que j'ai un petit faible pour les blonds ! Riz' c'est pas cool j'suis sûre qu'il s'intéresse pas à moi ou à part peut-être pour me sauter et faire comme tous les autres j'ai pas envie de souffrir encore… **

\- **Ah crois moi sur le coup j'aurai voulu te chercher mais je devais aller à cette réunion et Havoc ne sera pas un connard avec toi sinon je l'étripe ! Et il passe son temps à se faire larguer ! Il est adorable en vrai j'suis sûre et puis t'as pas lu dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il pense de toi ? **

\- ** Nan pas sur ça je veux pas en abuser si je fais ça tout le temps ça gâcherait mon quotidien et mes discussions...**

\- **Bon on y va on a encore quelques boutiques à faire si tu veux !**

\- **Oui ! Et il faudrait que toi aussi tu t'achètes quelque chose de sexy pour ce soir ! **

\- **Euh pourquoi ?**

\- **Pour rendre ton petit général jaloux voyons tu vas le rendre fou ou sinon faut bien que tu te détendes un peu j'ai vu que t'étais plus en manque que ce Mustang… **

\- **Ahahahaaaa Kiera tu me rendras folle mais t'as raison d'un côté… Il faut vraiment que je m'amuse !**

\- **ENFIN MERCI ! **

Riza sortit de la cabine en rigolant avec les articles et alla payer. Lorsque Roy Mustang la vit autant joyeuse il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et remercier Dieu et toutes les mythologies existantes de l'avoir laisser à ses côtés en vie. Havoc lui alla chercher Kiera pendant que Mustang rejoignait Hawkeye.

\- **Je peux entrer ?**

\- **Oui bien sûr je suis habillée t'inquiète pas !**

\- **Bien **

Il entra dans la cabine et la remit sur son dos. Après la discussion avec Hawkeye elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lire les pensées d'Havoc elle savait que c'était irrespectueux et se sentait très mal de le faire sans accord souvent.

\- **Tu sembles un peu fatigué je suis désolée je pense que je peux marcher même si ça fait mal tu peux me reposer **

\- **Nan.**

\- **Si allez lâche moi t'inquiète pas ça va aller tu peux rentrer ou rejoindre tes collègues à la bibliothèque**

\- **Nan je ne te laisserai pas souffrir. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis content de le faire alors sous votre respect princesse taisez-vous et profitez parce que ça sera pas tous les jours comme ça !**

\- **Merci **

Elle lui sourit attendrie et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine mais sourit comme un imbécile ! Ils rejoignirent Mustang et Hawkeye qui se tapaient dessus (enfin Mustang se faisait tirer dessus par Hawkeye qui le traité de pervers et d'imbécile).

Enfin ils entrèrent dans la dernière boutique Havoc portait Kiera à travers les rayons et marchait lentement pour qu'elle puisse regarder et prendre ce qui lui plaisait. Elle lui demandait parfois son avis, elle trouvait qu'il avait très bon goût ce qui l'étonna. Il lui raconta que c'est parce qu'il venait d'une famille nombreuse et qu'il avait 4 sœurs qui le maltraitaient et le maquillant et en le pomponnant et l'embêtant chaque fois qu'il était amoureux d'une fille. Ces anecdotes étaient tellement drôles qu'ils rirent de bon cœur souvent sous le regard des autres clients qui les trouvaient attendrissant.

Arrivés à la cabine d'essayage, elle appela Riza et dans la cabine :

\- **Dis moi tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Jean !**

\- **Oui il est très drôle et a beaucoup de conversation !**

\- **Ahaaaaa !**

\- **Oui bon on apprend à se connaître c'est tout hein ! Et toi avec Mustang ?**

\- **Rien du tout tu veux qu'il y ait quoi ? Il passe son temps à draguer toutes les vendeuses du magasin dans lequel on se trouve et avec moi à côté du coup je le laisse souvent seul j'ai pas envie d'entendre ses choses mielleuses** **qu'il leur dit pour les mettre dans son lit…**

\- **Je vois la situation… Tiens essaye tout ça ! Je les ai pris pour toi ! J'suis sûre que t'as pas de quoi te pomponner et draguer à la maison !**

\- **Euuuh .. Je sais pas trop et puis j'ai pas trop les moyens en ce moment… Je viens d'acheter un nouvel appartement et tout**

\- **Je te les offre c'est moi qui paye tout à partir de maintenant je te dois bien ça et ne refuse pas s'il te plaît tu sais que c'est rien pour moi j'ai les moyens je suis une princesse muahahahaaa !**

\- **Merci t'es un amour viens là que j'te fasse un gros câlin !**

Après s'être câliner et que Riza ait essayé les vêtements et payé, ils remontèrent en voiture et retournèrent au QG après un passage rapide chez Riza pour poser les paquets. Le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà là avec une tonne de livres très abîmés et anciens. Ils commencèrent tous à les éplucher et étaient tous très concentrés pour une fois jusqu'à que 19h sonna. Ils partirent tous chez eux (Kiera avec Riza) pour manger et se rafraichir un peu avant de se retrouver. Kiera avait pris la canne d'Havoc et il la regarda partir avec un peu d'appréhension. Il savait que ça faisait mal et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Certes les effets allaient bientôt disparaitre mais tout de même..

\- **Une nouvelle cible Havoc ?**

\- **Pas du tout boss !**

\- **Bah elle t'a tapée dans l'œil alors vu comment tu la regardes !**

\- **Vous ! Vous vous êtes pas vu avec Hawkeye alors sans commentaire.**

\- **C'est strictement professionnel entre le lieutenant colonel et moi !**

\- **Ouai bah dans votre tête ça fait longtemps que c'est plus professionnel ! Allez hop moi j'me casse à ce soir boss !**

\- **HAVOC ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT CE SOIR ! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Chez Riza, au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble d'un quartier cosi, les deux jeunes femmes rangeaient leurs emplettes et se préparaient pour ce soir en même temps.

\- **Attends j'vais t'aider pour ton bain !**

\- **Je me sens comme une enfant quand tu dis ça !**

\- **Hahaha et tu veux quoi pour dîner ? **

\- **Oh oui je sens que ça va être agréable comme au palais !**

\- **Rêve pas trop ! C'est seulement jusqu'à que tu retrouves l'usage parfait de tes jambes qui ont l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet sur notre cher Jean ! Et ne parlons pas de tes seins !**

\- **Arrêtes de dire des sottises ! Les tiens aussi ils sont assez volumineux !**

\- **A côté de toi c'est des clémentines ma vieille !**

\- **Bon.. Sinon on pourrait faire un gâteau pour Jean :D !**

Elle aida Kiera à se déshabiller (oui ça va elles étaient à l'aise avec leur nudité entre elles parce qu'elles étaient des femmes tout à fait hétéro et elles le savaient !) et à rentrer dans la baignoire.

\- ** Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Il faudrait en faire un gros vu les morphales qu'ils sont et avec toi en plus je crois qu'il faudrait limite en faire deux ! EEEEEEH nan ne me splash pas **

\- **Je suis pas une morphale ! J'ai des besoins en nourriture importants c'est tout …**

\- **Hahaha ouai à d'autres ! Dépêches toi tu vas m'aider pour les gâteaux !**

\- **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mamaaaan !**

\- **J'reviens dans 10 minutes !**

Riza partit à la cuisine préparer quelques ingrédients sur le plan de travail avec le sourire aux lèvres. Kiera lui avait tellement manquée ! C'était une femme formidable et elle avait hâte de l'aider et elle savait qu'elle partait pour une grande aventure avec elle. Elle avait hâte certes que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans son monde mais elle ne voulait plus la perdre de vue comme autrefois. Depuis Ishval et les Homonculus elle avait réalisé combien les personnes qui nous sont cher peuvent disparaître facilement. Automatiquement elle pensa à Mustang _« Sans lui je ne serai rien.. Même si c'est vraiment parfois un vrai con ! Mais il est tellement charismatique et ses bras sont tellement confortable, je serai morte en paix dans ses bras.. Mais bon ça ne se reproduira pas j'ai pas envie de perdre mon poste ni sa confiance même pour une nuit torride avec lui.. Qui te dit qu'il veut de toi ma vieille arrête de délirer.. Mais n'empêche putain il est sacrément bien foutu et sent toujours bon.. »_

\- **RIZ ! ARRETE DE PENSER A MUSTANG TOUT NU ET VIENS M'AIDER STP J'ME LES CAILLE PUTAIN ! **

\- **J'ARRIVE ET ARRETE DE LIRE MES PENSEES ! **

Elle aida Kiera à sortir qui enfila un bon peignoir tout chaud et elles allèrent à la cuisine. Elles décidèrent de faire deux gâteaux : un grand aux 3 chocolats et une tarte aux poires et chocolat. Kiera s'affaira à la tâche sous les ordres précis et minutieux de son amie qui préparait l'autre gâteau.

\- **Vos gâteaux d'ici ont l'air tellement délicieux et ça sent bon déjà et cette sorte de boue est très onctueuse !**

\- **Hahahaha ! C'est de la pâte à gâteau au chocolat ! C'est pas de la boue …**

\- **Bah en tout cas c'est délicieux !**

\- **Tu sais je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir. Ici j'ai toujours peur de montrer mes émotions, j'ai créé un masque. Il me convient souvent mais parfois j'me retiens de faire certaines choses.. A Atlantide avec toi et grâce à toi j'ai pu me libérer un peu, être moi-même mais maintenant nous sommes à Amestris et je ne me suis jamais vraiment lâchée ici ! Enfin quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai eu une période avant d'entrer dans l'Armée mais sinon j'ai toujours était Riza Hawkeye, le soldat parfait, exemple de droiture et de force… Alors si parfois tu me vois très froide sache que c'est parce que c'est l'image que je me suis créée…**

\- **Riza ! Eh ne sois pas si désolée ! Tu as le droit de relâcher la pression de temps en temps. Protéger Mustang te prends la tête et faut pas que ça te bouffe ta vie à toi ! Tu es en vie, tu as combattu les Homonculus avec les autres, tu as survécu à Ishval et tes démons et tu es là avec ton adorable chien en vie et prête à reconstruire un nouveau monde ! Ce nouveau monde ne te donne pas envie de révéler un peu ta vraie nature ? Tu peux rester droite et respectée tout en montrant ton adorable sourire ET EN COMMENCANT PAR ENLEVER CETTE PINCE DE VIEILLE S'IL TE PLAIT ! Parce que là c'est plus supportable tu as de si beaux cheveux montres les !**

\- **Ce que tu dis est vrai tu as raison mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres … Qu'ils me jugent **

\- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ils seront ravis **_« Surtout Mustang muahahaha ! »_

\- **Bon ok alors je ferai des efforts ! Mais pour l'instant ce soir comme tu l'as dit je m'amuse et on fête le rétablissement de mon ami ! Allez j'vais sortir une bouteille pour fêter ton arrivée, mon nouvel appartement, le rétablissement d'un frère et à ma révélation !**

Sous les applaudissements de Kiera, Riza joignit le geste à la parole et sortit une bouteille de vin et servit deux verres pleins.

\- **A mon nouveau moi !**

\- **A toi ma blonde !**

Et elles burent leurs verres en surveillant la cuisson des gâteaux et en discutant du bon vieux temps. Elles riaient de plus en plus pour rien : effet de l'alcool … Puis Riza sortit les gâteaux du four juste à temps !

\- **Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux t'habiller toute seule miss gros Lolos ? Hahahaha**

\- **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Haha dis donc toi t'as l'air vraiment pompette ! ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas bu je présume !**

\- **Depuis que … que j'ai pas fait chikchikbambammm hahahahahaa !**

\- **Hahahaa bon les verres de vin ça suffit pour l'instant, vas à la douche hop hop !**

\- **Ouiiii !**

Riza partit se doucher en titubant un peu mais dès qu'elle sortit de la douche sa brume alcoolique c'était un peu évaporé !

\- **Waaaouuu Kiera dis moi t'as sorti le grand jeu ! C'est pour Havoc tout ça là **s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire bien espiègle

Kiera piqua un gros fard : **Non non c'est juste que je voulais me faire jolie c'est tout enfin voilà quoi j'ai pas acheté de nouveaux vêtements pour ne pas les porter! Et puis c'est juste une petite robe d'été innocente. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ! Je peux s'il te plaît allez ! Tiens je t'ai déjà préparée tes vêtements ! **

\- **On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix !**

Kiera lui fit un grand sourire, attendit qu'elle finisse de s'habiller et commença à la maquiller très légèrement et lui brossa les cheveux. Elle les laissa détaché et prit juste une petite pince pour dégager le côté droit de son visage et ramena tous ses cheveux du côté gauche en faisant un peu de volume. Tout dans le naturel ! Elle était naturelle et splendide !

\- **Voilà j'ai fini c'est parfait vas te regarder !**

\- **J'ai peur..**

\- **Mais non t'inquiète !**

Kiera avait raison. Elle alla vers le miroir et fut tout de suite rassurée ! Elle adorait le fait qu'elle soit toujours aussi naturelle mais en version plus sensuelle et améliorée ! Son léger maquillage servait juste à agrandir ses yeux et lui donner un regard très charmeur et sa bouche semblait très douce et pulpeuse grâce au rose pâle qu'elle lui avait appliqué. Le seul point qui le gênait était sa tenue. Une mini jupe .. « _Une mini jupe … IL ne m'a jamais vue en jupe j'me demandes si c'est pas trop .. » _

\- **T'inquiète ma belle allez un petit verre et on y va !**

\- **D'accord**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

Le bar était cosi et déjà rempli de monde. Tous les hommes de la team Mustang étaient déjà devant une première tournée à une table près d'une petite scène. Ils riaient de bon cœur et pariaient déjà sur le temps que mettrait Mustang à avoir une tournée gratos en draguant la serveuse qui semblait être sous son charme.

\- **J'me demande où sont Hawkeye et Kiera ?**

\- **Ce sont des femmes Havoc normal qu'elles mettent du temps et j'te signale que l'une d'elles marche avec une canne. D'ailleurs avec TA canne ! Tu serais pas un peu tombé amoureux toi ? En plus vu comment t'étais collé à elle toute l'après midi **

\- **C'est parce que je devais la porter !**

\- **A d'autres ! T'as dû bien en profiter ! Avoir ses gros nénés collés contre soi tout ce temps ! Même moi j'aurai craqué ! Sincèrement bravo Havoc !**

Alors qu'Havoc allait répliquer, tous se tournèrent d'un coup vers la porte du bar qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant place à deux femmes. Une qu'ils ne connaissaient trop bien et qu'ils avaient du mal à reconnaître. Riza et Kiera entrèrent en riant. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup bu ce qui n'échappa pas à la plupart des hommes de tout le bar qui regardaient avec intérêt ses somptueuses femmes. Elles les repérèrent facilement, les hélèrent en souriant et allèrent directement à leur table tout sourire.

\- **On a fait des gâteaux pour fêter ton rétablissement ! Heureuse que tu sois entièrement sur pieds et de nouveau en pleine forme ! Je t'embêterai plus pour tes cigarettes désormais mais fais attention quand même !**

\- **Hawkeye ! Merci c'est mmh ça sent bon !**

\- **Remercie Kiera c'est elle qui a eu l'idée !**

L'intéressée rougit subitement et rit nerveusement et bafouilla que c'était rien et que c'était un plaisir. Havoc ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content qu'elle pense à lui. Il réalisa qu'il l'observait depuis trop longtemps quand il entendit tous les goinfres de la table sauter sur les gâteaux délicieux et commença à manger lui aussi.

\- **Je vous sers quoi mesdemoiselles ?**

\- **Deux vodkas fraise s'il vous plaît !**

Mustang ne disait plus un mot depuis l'arrivée des filles et ne faisait que fixer Riza. Il était bouche bée. Elle était tellement sexy ce soir. Ses jambes sont plus belles en vrai que dans ses fantasmes il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kiera est vraiment un don du ciel. Riza sentit un regard sur elle et leva doucement la tête vers lui et lui sourit innocemment. Elle était pompette, il le savait mais elle était tellement belle comme ça. S'il pouvait il lui ferait l'amour sur le champ ! Le barman venant à leur table le ramena à la réalité

\- **Riza ? **

\- **Oui vous êtes ?**

\- **Je savais que ce petit minois me disait quelque chose ! C'est moi Chris tu te souviens ? Olalaa toujours aussi jolie ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître avec tes cheveux longs tu es tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE !**

\- **Aaaah Chris ! Oh mon Dieu excuse moi ! Comment tu vas ça fait un bail ! Toi aussi t'es plutôt pas mal comme d'habitude hahaha !**

\- **Attends laisse moi t'offrir cette tournée à toi et tes amis ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ma belle ! Viens me voir au bar quand tu as le temps à toute ! **

Il lui fit un bisou rapide sur la joue et partit et heureusement seul Havoc avait vu que Mustang avait sorti ses gants et était prêt à claquer des doigts mais fut vivement retenu par Havoc. Roy prit donc la parole :

\- **Dîtes moi Hawkeye vous en connaissez beaucoup des barmans ? **

\- **Non c'est le seul**

\- **Vous l'avez rencontrez où sans être indiscret ?**

\- **On était à l'école militaire ensemble mais il a abandonné il était trop fleur bleu !**

\- **Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?**

\- **Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ?**

La question était sortie toute seule au tac au tac. Roy commença à rougir et était abasourdi comme le reste de la table qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Puis Hawkeye réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et dit subitement pour rattraper le coup :

\- **Si vous voulez je vous arrange le coup avec lui. Il est gay. **

\- **Non ça ira je m'en tiens aux femmes moi !**

Toute la table pouffa de rire et les conversations reprirent de bon train. Kiera et Havoc s'étaient un peu rapprocher physiquement et inconsciemment au fil des verres et rigolaient avec tous les autres subordonnés surtout. Seul Mustang était un peu retiré même s'il participait de temps en temps à la rigolade. En fait c'est parce qu'il était plus occupé à observer Hawkeye. Il avait l'impression que ce soir sa carapace avait sauté comme par magie ! Elle semblait tellement femme et naturelle. Elle était encore plus attractive que d'habitude. _« Riza mon Dieu faîtes que personne ne te drague ce soir j'arriverai pas à me contenir.. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'un mec vienne l'accoster pour danser ou pour un billard. Il faut que je l'occupe mais je peux pas lui dire viens danser comme ça devant tout le monde..Bon »_

\- **Eh vous voulez pas faire une partie de billard ? Par contre ni Hawkeye ni Kiera avec moi je ne veux pas perdre ! **

\- **Eeeh c'est pas gentil ! Je sais peut être pas encore ce que c'est un billard mais si ça se trouve j'suis douée pour ça ! **

\- **T'inquiète pas il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre ! T'es douée avec les queues et les boules nan ? Hahaha**

\- **Riz'… J'crois que t'as bu le verre de trop hahaha !**

Pendant que les filles se marraient, les mecs, un peu choqués que ce genre de réflexion proviennent de Hawkeye mais appréciaient beaucoup sa vraie nature, formaient une autre équipe. C'était donc Riza et Kiera contre Roy et Breda avec Jean comme arbitre et Kain et Vato les encourageraient.

\- **Sans vous offensez Messieurs, votre ego va en prendre un sacré coup !**

\- **Vous voulez pariez ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas !**

\- **Bien ! Si je gagne.. Nan plutôt QUAND JE GAGNERAI, vous ne me tirerez plus dessus avec vos jouets pendant 1 semaine lorsque je récupérerai mon sommeil sur mon bureau.**

\- **Et moi si je gagne vous faîtes tout ce que je dis sans rechigner pendant une semaine ! **

\- **Haha ! Demandez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon vous perdrez !**

\- **C'est ce qu'on verra !**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

A la table de billard :

\- **Bien alors honneur aux dames ! Hawkeye allez y !**

Hawkeye se pencha sur la table légèrement (ce qui n'échappa ni à Mustang ni aux autres mecs du bar) et elle mit bien deux minutes à ajuster son tir « _J'aurai pas dû autant boire ! Concentre toi ma vieille ! »_ Elle tira et mis deux boules rayées dans les trous en cassant.

\- **On prend les rayés ! **

\- **Ce n'est pas un problème ! C'est un coup de chance d'ailleurs ce n'est que le début.**

Mustang prit sa queue (de billard hein !) et se pencha pour ajuster son tir (ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à toutes les filles du bar cette fois !). Hawkeye elle-même lâcha un sifflement : **Eh bien Monsieur je dois dire que vous nous offrez une agréable vue !**

\- **Hawkeye vous devriez vraiment boire plus souvent ! **dit-il en restant concentré sur son tir mais en souriant néanmoins. Il mit une boule, une deuxième mais rata la troisième.

\- **Bien ma petite Kiera c'est à toi. Le but est de rentrer les boules rayées dans n'importe quel trou que tu vois là. Pour cela tu dois taper obligatoirement la boule blanche pour faire rentrer la boule rayée dans un des trous. Mais attention la boule blanche ne doit pas tomber dans le trou. C'est clair ? **

\- **T'inquiète je gère j'ai juste pas compris comment vous teniez le bâton. **

\- **C'est bon J'lui montre !**

\- **Breda reviens ici on n'aide pas l'ennemi !**

\- **C'est bon moi je m'en occupe j'suis arbitre ! **

Tout sourire Havoc, se plaça derrière elle et la colla au maximum. Un peu déplacé mais il se dit qu'au pire il mettra ça sur le dos de l'alcool et elle pensa pareil. Lorsqu'il se pencha avec elle sur la table, elle sentit tout à coup son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Elle était tellement pétrifiée qu'elle fixait une boule droit devant elle. Etait-ce possible qu'un ami de Riza lui fasse du rentre dedans comme ça ou c'était juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait envie de lui et qu'elle le trouvait très attirant qu'elle pensait ça. Elle était perdue du coup elle décida de se concentrer enfin sur ce qu'il lui disait depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette position. Il murmurait au creux de son oreille ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à se concentrer. Il aurait pu lui parler du soleil et du beau temps, elle aurait eu tout autant envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- **…. Pour que la boule rentre. Compris ?**

\- **Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît j'ai pas écouté… **avoua-t-elle le rouge aux joues. Il lui sourit, il pensa avoir deviner que ça lui faisait un peu d'effet cette proximité et même s'il pensait fortement que sa gène était dû à l'alcool il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec.. Il reprit alors :

\- **Tu dois tenir la queue bien fermement entre tes deux mains comme ça. Tu prends bien appui et tu te concentres pour viser la boule. Selon le trou dans lequel tu vas mettre la boule, tu dois savoir où la toucher et de quelle façon fort ou légèrement. Quand tu tapes tu tiens fermement la queue et de l'autre tu la laisses coulisser. **

\- **Bon Havoc tu vas baiser Kiera sur la table ou tu lui montres comment viser ? **

\- **Du calme Hawkeye !**

\- **On n'a pas toute la nuit j'ai un pari à gagner !**

Il ignora Riza et resta proche de Kiera : - **T'arriveras à tirer ? Pas trop mal aux jambes ?**

\- **Ça va merci c'est gentil. **

Avant qu'il ne se relève elle fut prise d'un élan et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. _« Whaou deux en une journée ! Finalement j'ai peut-être une chance … Certes là y'a l'alcool qui joue mais bon… »_

Kiera se concentra et tira elle réussit à rentrer une boule mais manqua la deuxième. Breda prit la suite, il en entra deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il ne restait qu'une boule rayée à rentrer et deux pleines. C'était au tour de Mustang. Il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Il pouvait aisément rentrer les boules restantes. Un regard vers Hawkeye elle semblait frustrer, elle le connaissait et avait vu son jeu il allait y arriver. Kiera le comprit vite et décida d'intervenir _« Riz' si tu veux vraiment gagner ouvre 2 autres boutons de ta chemise et penche toi en faisant un clin d'œil au mec mignon derrière Mustang » « Euuh t'es sûre ? » « Sûre et certaine ! » _Riza s'exécuta maladroitement en essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible sous le regard discret de Mustang. Ayant repérée l'homme derrière son supérieur, elle lui fit un sourire ce qui n'échappa pas du tout au concerné qui le lui rendit en venant vers elle _« Le pouvoir des seins ! Même pas besoin de faire un clin d'œil ! » _Mustang mis sa première boule et se retourna pour voir qui venait vers eux. Enfin quand il réalisa que l'homme venait pour parler à Riza il était plus du tout intéressé par sa dernière boule comme le reste de la table.

\- **Je peux vous offrir un verre !**

\- **Non je ne crois pas. Elle a assez bu comme ça !**

\- **T'es qui toi ?**

\- **Si tu savais qui je suis tu ne parlerais pas comme ça alors je t'épargne cet écart. Je suis le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang ou l'alchimiste de flamme si tu préfères**

\- **Et ? **

\- **Comment ça « et ? » ?**

\- **Bah en quoi le fait que j'offre un verre à cette jolie blonde est un rapport au fait que tu es l'alchimiste de flamme à part si c'est ta copine ?**

\- **Oui elle l'est !**

\- **Ah bon bah désolé**

Le mec s'en alla penaud. Un silence se fit autour de la table. Mustang se reconcentra sur sa boule. Il allait tirer quand Hawkeye dit tout à coup sérieusement : **Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile et vous n'avez pas le droit.**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Vous avez très bien entendu !**

\- **Vous seriez partie avec lui ! Vous avez trop bu vous l'aurez regretté je vous connais !**

\- **Sur quoi vous vous basez ? Je m'envoie pas en l'air avec le premier venu comme vous avec vos conquêtes !**

\- **Ça c'est petit Hawkeye !**

\- **J'retourne à table j'ai besoin d'un verre c'est bon vous avez gagné ! Content ?**

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il était tellement jaloux il ne voulait pas la voir avec aucun autre homme que lui. Ca l'anéantirait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Il savait que c'était égoïste. Breda et les autres retournèrent à table avec Riza. Kiera et Havoc restèrent avec Roy près de la table de billard :

\- **Ne niez pas. Jean et moi savons. Pour vous c'est peut être justifié mais elle, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne se rend pas compte. Vous l'empêchez de vivre en faisant ça. **

\- **Je sais mais qu'est c'que je peux faire ?! Jamais elle m'acceptera, elle sait comment je traite les femmes et j'arrête pas de la traiter comme un homme et puis on n'a pas le droit à cause du règlement.**

\- **Au diable le règlement boss ! Merde ! J'comprends pas, pour sauver le pays et Fullmetal vous avez passé plein de règles à la trappe. Là vous allez perdre Hawkeye si vous continuez à faire ce que vous faites.**

\- **Allez vous excuser je vous laisse la nuit pour vous expliquer, ramenez la chez elle elle tient déjà plus debout. Vous l'avez tellement énervée qu'elle en est à sa 8****ème**** téquila. Je dormirai chez Jean si ça te dérange pas.. Je peux prendre le canapé ?**

\- **Ah euh oui t'inquiètes pas ! **_« Oh putain de merde… » _**Allez bon chance boss et merdez pas tout !**

Mustang déglutit et rejoignit Hawkeye au bar : **Venez je vous ramène !**

\- **J'ai pas… J'ai pas besoin de vous Monsieur … Le baratineur.. Le séducteur.. Belles petites fesses ! Hahaha !**

Elle tomba comme une feuille et il la rattrapa de justesse. _« Bon au moins elle trouve que j'ai de belles fesses c'est déjà ça ! »_

Ils sortirent du bar et Riza titubait tellement qu'il hésita vraiment à la porter entièrement sur son dos. Mais comme le bar n'était pas très loin de chez Riza, ils continuèrent bras dessus bras dessous. Riza avait cessé de se débattre et avait accepté l'aide de son supérieur. Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble et la regarda. Elle rit ne comprenant pas qu'il voulait la clé. _« Ne plus jamais laisser Hawkeye boire autant ! »_ Il trouva finalement ses clés dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et ouvra la porte puis regarda l'étage sur les boîtes aux lettres et commença à monter avec elle qui essayait de retenir ses rires idiots. Arrivée au premier Riza ne rigolait plus et se sentait de plus en plus mal et allait surement décuver d'une minute à l'autre et Mustang l'avait bien sentie alors il la porta et monta rapidement au deuxième, trouva la porte de l'appartement d'Hawkeye et l'ouvrit vite et sous ses indications la ramena aux toilettes qu'elle s'empressa de fermer après l'avoir jeté dehors. Pendant qu'elle « décuvait », il joua avec Black Hayate, traîner dans le salon et la cuisine. Son appartement était très chaleureux il s'y sentait bien. Il vit les 3 bouteilles de vin posées sur le comptoir et comprit alors le début de soirée. Puis il réalisa pourquoi il était là et commença à paniquer. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe sinon il allait s'enfuir comme d'habitude. Il commença activement à chercher de l'aspirine puis il réalisa qu'elle doit sûrement être dans la salle de bain. Alors il décida de lui préparer un café. Il eut à peine le temps de verser deux tasses que Riza sortit des toilettes pour le rejoindre.

\- **Ca va aller ? **

\- **Oui, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée vous pouvez retourner vous amuser. **

\- **Non, d'abord j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, je..**

\- **Sous votre respect Monsieur, il est 2h du matin, on commence tôt et j'ai un peu mal à la tête**

\- **Non j'insiste s'il vous plaît**

\- **Bien. Venez vous assoir.**

Il la suivit sur le canapé et elle était là à côté de lui, le fixant attendant des explications. Il commença à paniquer et triturer ses doigts. Il fixa ses yeux un peu vitreux et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer il était totalement perdue. Jamais il n'avait perdu ses moyens devant une femme.

\- **Alors ? J'attends. Pourquoi vous êtes tout blanc vous vous sentez mal ? Laissez moi voir**

\- **Nan ça va ! Je.. Juste .. **Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit : **Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait qui aurait pu vous offenser. Et je sais que la liste est longue et que la plupart de ces choses ne sont pas pardonnables mais je suis vraiment désolé. Vous êtes vraiment une personne importante pour moi et je ne veux pas vous perdre.**

\- **…**

\- **Lieutenant ? **

_« J'hallucine ! Elle s'est endormie pendant que je m'excusais ! Bon je vais pas la laisser là.. Il faut que je la mette au lit sinon elle va arriver avec des courbatures demain et être super emmerdante.. Bon quand faut y aller.. »_ Il se leva, passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras et la souleva. Il la trouva étonnant légère et frêle comme une poupée. Il trouva finalement la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Et il la regarda là couchée et détendue, belle comme un ange. Il souriait inconsciemment. Puis il entra dans un conflit intérieur de la changer ou non. Puis alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour ouvrir son chemisier, elle bougea et marmonna : **Je vous pardonne colonel Mustang… **Il sourit et murmura **Merci lieutenant.. **Il se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'en alla chez lui l'esprit rempli des images de sa blonde en mini jupe.

Chez Jean :

\- **Tu prends le lit tu ne discutes pas !**

\- **Mais ça me gène ! Déjà que je me suis imposée.. J'suis désolée, en plus j'ai dû t'empêcher de fêter vraiment ton rétablissement avec une jolie fille que t'aurais pu trouver au bar je suis désolée..**

\- **C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire autant de conneries ?**

\- **Tu sais que tu es entrain de parler à une princesse ? Je pourrai te faire couper les couilles ou la tête pour ton insolence ?**

\- **T'es une princesse quand ça t'arrange !**

\- **…..**

\- **Ne me fais pas cette mine boudeuse !**

\- **Je fais ce que je veux **

\- **Ok ! Moi j'vais me changer et dormir fais ce que tu veux !**

Pendant qu'il se changeait dans sa chambre, Kiera déambula dans le salon, regardait toutes les photos une à une, et trouva l'endroit très masculin et sentait un odeur de cigarette, elle aimait bien cette odeur et bizarrement cet environnement très masculin l'excitait un peu, même beaucoup.. C'est là que Jean débarqua en short torse nu devant elle. Elle resta un instant immobile le temps d'imprimer l'image de ses abdos, de son torse et de ses grands bras musclés dans lesquels elle voulait se fondre. Il se coucha sur le canapé sans un mot et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture qu'il avait sous le bras. Kiera se mouva et se mit à genoux devant le canapé et lui secoua doucement son épaule. Il se tourna vivement et se trouva face à son petit visage mutin qui le figea sur place. Il voyait dans ses yeux un peu de tristesse et priait pour qu'il n'en soit pas la cause. Elle murmura : **On reste ami hein même si tu prends le canapé?**

Il fut tout de suite rassuré et lui sourit : **Bien sur ! T'inquiète pas !**

\- **Merci ! Et merci de m'héberger ce soir ! Bonne nuit ! **Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- ** Dis donc c'est normal chez toi de faire autant de bisous aux gens ?**

\- **Ok si c'est comme ça je t'en fais plus !**

\- **Nan hahaha c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'plaisante ! Allez fais pas cette tête !**

\- **Ok c'est bon ! Bon je vais me coucher et aussi merci de ne pas me traiter comme une princesse et de me considérer comme une égale. C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie**

\- **J'ai pas le droit à un autre bisou pour ça ? Aoutch ! Eh t'as un sacré poing !**

\- **Quand j'bois de l'alcool j'suis gentille mais faut pas abuser non plus !**

\- **Ahahahaaa bonne nuit petite ! Aoutch ! Eh tu vas arrêter de me foutre des poings dans le bras ?**

\- **Seulement quand t'arrêteras de dire des conneries !**

\- **Excuse la naine !**

\- **Putain j'suis pas une naine ! C'est toi qui a l'impression que tout le monde est petit avec ton corps d'asperge !**

\- **J'ai une autre asperge tu veux la voir hahahaha ?**

\- **Ahahaha Bonne nuit Jean ! **

\- **Bonne nuit ! **

Elle se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle déshabilla et s'endormi complétement nue dans ses draps froids imprégnés de son odeur. C'était tellement agréable qu'elle s'endormit de suite. Jean, lui, pensait tellement à Kiera et son corps de déesse qu'il lui a fallu une bonne branlette avant de pouvoir s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le lendemain matin, Riza se réveilla avec le visage trempé de bave de Hayate et une petite migraine. Elle était tellement déboussolée que quand elle regarda le réveil elle mit bien plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'elle était très en retard au travail ! Elle sauta de son lit tomba sur Hayate et couru à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en vitesse et s'habilla et tout ça en moins de 7min ! Par contre elle ne trouva pas sa barrette et décida de la chercher en rentrant plus tard, elle prit un café froid même si elle ne sait plus d'où il sortait (café made by Mustang) et quitta son appartement en courant suivie de Hayate. Elle arriva en quelques minutes au QG virevoltant et les cheveux dans le vent ! Une tempête blonde ! Elle passa la porte de la team Mustang avec fracas et tomba sur un bureau calme rempli de militaires en plein dans leur document pour une fois. A sa place Kiera était en train de feuilleter un gros livre ancien. Elle leva la tête et sourit grandement et se leva.

\- - **Zabrikna Riza ! Tu t'es bien reposée ? **

\- -**Zabrikna .. Euh désolé d'être en retard j'ai pas entendu mon réveil il faut que je vois Mustang . On discutera plus tard **

\- -**Il est parti chercher un café pour me faire goûter je connaissais pas :D !**

Quelques minutes plus tard Mustang apparait avec 2 tasses de café et une qu'il déposa devant Kiera. Il vit Hawkeye, avança en direction de son propre bureau et dit d'une voix neutre et sévère sans la regarder :

\- -**Lieutenant colonel, dans mon bureau tout de suite, fermez la porte !**

\- -**Oui mon général !**

Elle s'exécuta et ferma la porte. Bien sur tous les autres se levèrent pour coller l'oreille à la porte.

\- -**Alors ? On a la gueule de bois ce matin ?**

\- -**Je.. Euh.. ça ne se reproduira plus mon général !**

\- -**Asseyez-vous Hawkeye**

\- -**Quelle sera ma punition ?**

\- -**Votre punition ?**

\- -**Pour mon retard ? **

\- -**Mais je ne vais pas vous punir bon sang !** « _Quoique… Je peux en tirez quelque chose de cette affaire.. Il faut que je fasse avancer les choses avec elle sinon je vais la perdre »_

\- -**Ah ouf merci ! J'me disais aussi que cela serait injuste vu tous les retards que vous accumulez ! **

\- -**Lieutenant je ne vous permet pas cette insolence ! Donc pour cela vous serez punie !**

\- -**PARDON !? **

\- -**Je ne répèterai pas **

\- -**Et en quoi consiste ma punition ?**

\- -**Désormais à partir d'aujourd'hui vous viendrai toujours les cheveux lâchés. Maintenant sortez, vous avez du travail et moi aussi ! Et aucun commentaire.**

Riza écarquilla les yeux puis reprit un masque impassible et se leva pour sortir. Elle stoppa net devant la porte et se tourna vers Mustang qui la fixait. Puis tout à coup face à ce regard elle se rappela la veille, quand il avait ramenait chez elle et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait de belles fesses. Elle commença à rougir violemment mais n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger face à ce regard du colonel. Lui, avait compris qu'elle se souvenait petit à petit de la veille et au vu de sa gêne et ses rougeurs c'était sûrement aux quelques propos embarrassants qu'elle avait pu lâcher la veille, des propos que sans alcool elle n'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture. Il décida de la taquiner

\- -**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lieutenant colonel ? Vous devenez toute rouge ! Pourtant je suis assis, je vous empêche de voir mes belles fesses, alors pourquoi tant de gênes ? **

\- -**Quoi ? Euh pardon et pardon pour hier soir et comme je l'ai dit ça ne se reproduira plus !**

\- -**Voyons Hawkeye ! Moi je préfère plutôt que cela se reproduise oui ! J'adore qu'on me fasse des compliments sur ma beauté sans limite et s'il faut que vous buviez pour m'en faire ce n'est pas grave et je peux vous fournir une bouteille tout de suite même hahahah**

\- -**Non merci et ensuite ne vous croyez pas si irrésistible ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai complimenté une partie de votre corps que j'aime le reste **

\- -**Vous aimez le reste ? **

\- -**Pourquoi voudriez vous l'avis d'une femme que vous considérez comme un homme ? **

\- -**…..**

\- -**C'est bien ce que je me disais, je vous laisse mon général, je vais travailler ! vous devriez en faire de même et vous préparez pour l'Atlantide ce n'est pas de tout repos**

\- -**Vous avez glacé une si bonne ambiance ..**

\- -**Cela dépend du point de vue **

Elle fît le salut militaire et sortit du bureau. Par contre en ouvrant la porte elle ne s'attendait pas à faire tomber un troupeau de curieux qui y étaient adossé ! Aucun commentaire ne se fît. Hawkeye s'assit à son bureau en laissant un peu de place pour Kiera. Celle-ci se précipita impatiente de lui poser des tas de questions sur hier soir mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant tous les autres. Elle s'assit et une dialogue mentale commença entre Riza et elle.

_« -Alors hier soir ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » _

_« Je me souviens plus trop je t'avoue .. MAIS je me souviens d'avoir dit beaucoup de conneries au bar ! Plus jamais je ne boirai comme ça au grand jamais ! Il m'a ramenée chez moi sinon je crois qu'il m'a portée dans les escaliers j'me souviens de son parfum c'était agréable mais ça bougeait tellement quand il montait que j'allais tout vomir d'une seconde à l'autre et il a couru et m'a déposé dans la salle de bain et j'ai tout lâché c'était une horreur mon Dieu ! Et en sortant il était toujours là il avait l'air vachement perdu j'ai cru qu'il allait vomir et finalement il voulait parler on s'est assis et là mon corps s'est déconnecté de mon cerveau j'étais complètement crevée. Et toi t'as couché avec Havoc ? »_

_« QUOI ? NOOOON NON NON NON PAS DU TOUT ! J'ai dormi chez lui , lui sur son canapé et moi dans son lit »_

_« Tu rougis ! »_

_« Arg tais toi tout le monde commence à nous fixer… »_

\- -**Bon il est temps que je goûte ce café tant aimé de tous ! **

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et recracha tout immédiatement sur Havoc qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle ce qui provoqua le rire de tous les autres

\- -**C'EST IMMONDE ! OH Jean ! Je suis désolée vraiment **

\- -**Putain c'est pas possible c'est pas ma journée ! **

Et il sortit en trombe et énervé vers les toilettes des hommes en claquant la porte si violemment ce qui stoppa les rires

\- -**Il a quoi Havoc ? Kiera ?**

\- -**Rien rien enfin j'ai un peu fait des bêtises et il s'est tout pris **

\- -**C'est-à-dire ? **

\- -**Ce matin il a voulu me reveiller et j'ai pas reconnu tout de suite sa voix j'ai eu peur et je l'ai frappé entre les jambes, ensuite j'ai cassé le robinet de la douche parce que j'ai tourné trop fort et il a dû prendre une douche glacée, il restait un seul petit pain au chocolat à la boulangerie il me l'a donné et arrivés ici tout le monde venait m'accoster pour me dire que je devrais pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il y a beaucoup mieux et quand je répondais que je n'étais pas sa copine, ils riaient tous en disant que oui c'était normal qu'il ne me méritait pas … **

\- -**Ah oui quand même ça fait beaucoup **

\- -**Je vais aller m'excuser il est parti où ?**

\- -**Aux vestiaires hommes je pense pour se changer , c'est à droite en sortant du bureau tout au fond du couloir à gauche**

\- -**Ok à toute ! **

Kiera arriva devant les vestiaires et toqua. Personne ne répondit et décida de rentrer en refermant la porte

\- -**Jean ?**

\- -**Oui je suis là **

\- -**AAH euh excuse moi !**

\- -**C'est pas grave tu m'a déjà vue comme ça nan ? **

\- -**Nan mais pas en plein jour**

\- -**Et alors ? **

\- -**Bah rien . Nan enfin je veux dire désolé pour ce matin **

\- -**AH t'inquiète pas pour ça ce n'est pas de ta faute ! **

\- -**Si mais quand même je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante.. Et puis tout ce que ces personnes ont dit c'est totalement faux !**

\- -**T'inquéte pas va c'est comme ça dans l'armée et avec les femmes ! Apparemment je ne devrais pas me permettre d'être aussi exigeant haha j'ai l'habitude et pour ce qui est de ce matin ce n'est rien c'est juste que toi quand tu fais quelque chose tu le fais pas à moitié hein ! Hahahah eh ne sois pas si gênée c'est adorable d'un côté mis à part le coup de genou ! D'ailleurs t'as pas mal de force dis donc**

\- -**Haha ouais je m'entraîne avec nos guerriers chasseurs et je les accompagne souvent en missions ! Mes techniques sont le combat au corps à corps et le sabre. J'suis un peu nulle pour le lancée de couteau je sais pas viser c'est pitoyable ahaha**

\- -**Tu devrais essayer les armes à feu pour t'entraîner ! J'pourrai t'aider mais Hawkeye est plus forte tu sais la meill..**

\- -**J'accepte d'essayer avec toi ! Et comme ça tu rendras jaloux tous ces militaires en te balandant avec une beauté exceptionnelle dans toute la base !**

\- -**Ça va les chevilles ?**

\- -**Bah euh oui pourquoi ?**

\- -**Hahaha bon… C'est une expression qui veut dire : se jeter des fleurs à soi même**

\- -**….**

\- -**Se complimenter soi même comme étant la meilleure**

\- -**Aaaah je vais écrire ça quelque part et je la ressortirai à Mustang **

\- -**J'ai hâte et sinon d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, elle t'a racontée pour hier soir ?**

\- -**Pas grand-chose apparemment ils sont tellement lents il faut absolument les faire avancer !**

\- -**Partant ! bon on y retourne ?**

\- -**Oui d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour les sirènes et je crois que mes amis arrivent bientôt **

Havoc acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans le bureau. Mustang étant là Kiera se mit à parler :

\- -**Alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour nous faire respirer sous l'eau sans effet secondaire et sans se faire hypnotiser par les sirènes d'ailleurs, par contre ça dure pas super longtemps l'effet de ce mélange donc on devra agir vite sous l'eau. Vous savez tous nagez ?**

\- -**Non **

\- -**Serieux Breda ?**

\- -**Ouai… **

\- -**Il y a une piscine d'entraînement au QG on peut aller faire quelques longueurs histoire de se remettre en forme !**

\- -**Bien après midi piscine les gens, on s'y retrouve dans 30min ****_!_**_ « c'est l'occasion rêvé de voir Hawkeye en maillot »_

\- -**Ah et je voulais ajouter que mes amis arriveront bientôt je pense, la pierre sur mon bracelet s'est illuminée un peu donc ils ne devraient plus tarder **

\- -**Bien il me tarde de les rencontrer ! Surtout ce Mich n'est ce pas Lieutenant Colonel ?**

\- -**… A tout à l'heure Général**


	8. Chapter 8

Alors désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps ! J'avais beaucoup de travail et maintenant c'est bon et merci pour vos messages! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews je vois beaucoup de personne qui lisent même pas beaucoup qui donne leur avis :( mais tant pis je continuerai quand même :D ! J'écrirai les chapitres au fur et à mesure. J'en posterai un ce soir ou demain mais je veux absolument la finir voilà bisouus

CHAPITRE 8

\- - **KIERA ! C'est quoi ces bouts de tissus que tu nous as pris !**

\- -**Bah comme ça on est à l'aise pour nager ! Pourquoi tu te fâches ? Moi je les aime bien ! Ce sont des binikis d'après la vendeuse **

\- -**Des bikinis Kiera ! Des bikinis ! Et comment veux-tu que je sois à l'aise devant mes collègues en étant quasi nue !**

\- -**Oh ça va hein ils sont pas si petit ils couvrent bien et t'as pas de quoi te plaindre c'est pas comme si t'étais mal foutue arrête de te plaindre et profite ! Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions je comprends pas pourquoi et autant s'amuser avec les nerfs de Mustang prends le pouvoir Riz' il est à portée de main…**

\- -**….**

\- -**Allez **

\- -**…ok **

\- -**Ok ?**

\- -**Ouai ok ! T'as raison et aussi y'a que toi pour me faire faire ce genre de choses ! Tu dois avoir une sorte de pouvoir de persuasion ! Il doit être enfoui dans tes lolos **

\- -**Je ne relèverai pas allez hop on a une leçon à donner !**

En sortant des vestiaires elles allèrent à la rencontre des garçons au bord du grand bassin. Riza avait pris une longue frite pour Breda et un gilet de sauvetage. Hayate suivait les filles de près ayant une sainte horreur de l'eau et fut bien content lorsque Riza lui ordonna d'aller au coin dormir bien sagement. Mustang n'étant pas encore arrivé (toujours en retard celui là) ils décidèrent de se mettre tous à l'eau. Après avoir pataugé dans la partie où l'eau n'était qu'à 1m de profondeur Kain, Vato et Jean allèrent faire des longueurs tranquillement pendant que Riza et Kiera commencèrent une leçon de natation pour Breda. Elles lui montrèrent comment flotter pousser sur les jambes, battre des bras, tout se passer tranquillement et Breda prenant de plus en plus confiance en lui dans l'eau les filles l'emmenèrent petit à petit dans l'eau plus profonde. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus pied il se mit à paniquer et à bouger dans tous les sens Riza se prit un poing sans faire exprès de la part d'un Breda complètement paniqué et se fût tellement violent qu'elle perdit connaissance. Kiera essaya temps bien que mal de pousser Breda plus loin là où il aurait pied mais il était trop lourd et en même temps essayer d'atteindre Riza pour qu'elle ne se noie pas ! Hayate aboya et les trois autres soldats rappliquèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la zone de turbulence et réussir à maîtriser Breda.

\- -**Hawkeye ? Où est Hawkeye ? Et Kiera ?**

\- -**On est là !**

Elle héla les garçons ils les rejoignirent hors de l'eau en chuchotant doucement :

\- -**Je crois que ses amis sont arrivés..**

\- -**Putain vous avez vu celui qui a une plus grosse musculature qu'Armstrong ?**

\- -**Moi je dis qu'ils ont la même **

\- -**On parie ? **

\- -**Arrêtez les mecs ! Regardez plutôt je crois que le lieutenant colonel se réveille ! Dépêchez vous ! **

Ils sortirent de l'eau et rejoignirent ce petit troupeau :

\- -**Je suis désolée Hawkeye .. Vraiment s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas !**

\- -**T'inquiètes pas**

Elle se releva doucement aidée par Kiera. Quand Riza leva la tête elle réalisa qu'elle avait en face d'elle son ancien ami

\- -**Miiiiiiiiich **

\- -**RIZA ! Tu m'as tellement manquée mon petit tournesol et tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Viens voir ton Mich alleeeez !**

Riza sauta dans les bras du grand balèze (aka Armstrong 2) riant de joie. Il l'a fit tourner comme une petite fille dans les bras de son papa. Les autres soldats étaient complètement éberlués. Kiera rigola et dit :

\- -**Alors je vous présente Mich ma nounou et aussi un grand guerrier **

\- -**Nounou sérieux ?**

\- -**C'est quoi ton problème le blond ? T'as un problème contre les nounous ?**

\- -**Nan nan du tout **

\- -**Hahaha je rigole je rigole détends toi ! **avec une bonne tape sur l'épaule d'Havoc qui failli lui déplacer les os mais il n'en dit rien

\- -**Bah alors les manières que je t'ai appris Kiera ! Tu nous présentes pas ?**

\- -**Si si alors voici l'équipe de militaires qui travaillent avec Riza ! Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman et Kain Fuery **

\- -**C'est Riza le chef ?**

\- -**Nan c'est Roy Mustang mais il n'est pas encore là **

\- -**C'est normal ?**

\- -**T'inquiète pas Mich ! Il est souvent en retard il doit être entrain de draguer de jolies filles comme d'habitude ..**

\- -**Ça veut dire qu'il a dragué ma petite Riza ? Je dois rencontrer cet homme ! S'il veut l'épouser il devra d'abord demander ma bénédiction !**

\- -**NAN ! C'est mon patron et y'a rien entre nous **

\- ** -Hawkeye sous votre respect et j'en profite parce que vous avez pas vos flingues, vous lui avez dit qu'il avait de belles fesses à la table de billard et ensuite il vous a ramené chez vous !**

\- ** -Et vous êtes venu en retard ce matin c'est la première fois !**

Riza rougit tout en étant éberluée devant leur sourire satisfait.

\- -**Riza fait toujours autant de ravage dis donc ! Eh princesse vous nous avez pas présentés !**

\- -**OUI donc voici les 3 autres : les jumeaux Jaz' et Fil et et le petit barbu là c'est notre nounours futur papa gâteau **

\- -**Tu vas être papa Pierce ?**

\- -**Eh oui Riza bientôt bientôt **

\- -**Félicitations j'ai hâte de voir Stella **

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble et Mich pris en main la leçon de natation avec Breda, un gros bordel dans l'eau mais finalement ça a donné quelque chose. Riza elle, était allée dans le petit bassin pour apprendre à Hayate à patauger dans l'eau c'était pas de la tarte et elle essayait d'oublier Mustang .. Il n'était pas venue, il devait sûrement déjeuner avec une des vendeuses et passer l'après midi avec elle, un sentiment d'amertume montait en elle et se transforma peu à peu en tristesse. Mich la rejoignit pendant que les garçons et Kiera se battaient dans l'eau.

\- -**Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ma petite fleur ?**

\- -**Rien ça va et j'suis tellement contente de te voir !**

\- -**Je suis une nounou tu sais et je prendrais toujours soin de toi ! Et j'ai ma hâche si quelqu'un t'embête ou te fais de la peine **

\- -**Je t'assure tout va bien **

\- -(regard insistant « arrête de te foutre de ma gueule »)

\- -**Je crois que j'aime un peu trop quelqu'un **

\- -**Voici c'que je peux te dire après tu es une femme tu en fais ce que tu veux : l'amour fait peur parce qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime mais en soit c'est le plus beau sentiment qui existe le plus puissant et même si sa puissance fait peur il faut le laisser s'exprimer car ta vie sera magnifique après totalement autre chose tu goûteras au bonheur. Cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde tu devrais en profiter **

\- -**C'est compliqué mais on verra **

\- -**Allez fais moi un câlin ! Je suis fier de toi tu es devenue tellement belle j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Mon petit poussin est devenue une femme **

\- -**Roooooh arrête j'ai pas tant changé ! **

\- -**Voilà un beau sourire !**

\- -**Alors lieutenant-colonel on ne présente pas son supérieur ?**

Elle sursauta, fit le salut militaire et dit :

\- -**Monsieur vous êtes en retard **

\- -**Repos et j'ai eu un léger contre temps et vous savez que j'ai une sainte horreur de l'eau**

\- -**Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il vous rend impuissant. Mich je te présente mon supérieur incapable dans l'eau, le général de brigade Roy Mustang**

\- -**HAHAHAH enchanté Monsieur l'impuissant **

\- -**Je ne suis pas impuissant je cache certains atouts **

\- -**Eh bien vous les cachez bien Monsieur, en tout cas remplir la paperasse n'en fait pas partie **

\- -**Je pense que je vais aller vous chercher un bouteille d'alcool tout de suite si vous n'arrêtez pas Hawkeye**

\- -**HAHAHAHA eh bien mes petits vous êtes adorables je vous laisse je vais promener le chien allez viens on va sécher dehors petite boule de poils ! A tout à l'heure !**

Un silence se fit, Riza regardait droit devant elle. Mustang brisa la glace :

\- -**Vous avez attaché vos cheveux en queue de cheval, c'est mignon**

\- -**Oui.**

\- -**Vous êtes fâchée ?**

\- -**Non monsieur.**

\- -**Arrêtez de m'appeler Monsieur**

\- -**Oui mon général.**

\- -**Ça aussi**

\- -**Cela serait déplacer, je ne suis pas une de vos greluches pour vous appeler Roy ou chéri. Je dois vous appeler comment ?**

\- ** \- Belles fesses c'est bien**

\- -**Ça va me suivre toute ma vie ?**

\- -**Seulement si je vous accompagne toute votre vie**

\- -**Pardon ?**

\- -**Rien allez allons rejoindre les autres et arrêtez de bouder je n'étais pas avec une greluche j'organisais notre départ, du matériel, expliquer notre absence aux supérieurs **

\- -**Ah bon ?**

\- -**Pourquoi paraissez-vous si étonnée ? Je suis impatient on part demain après-midi j'ai déjà prévenu les autres en arrivant pendant que vous** **discutiez avec votre ancien amant**

Riza éclata de rire **: - Quoi ?**

\- -**Votre fameau Mich ! Je pensais pas que vous aimiez les balourds **

\- -**N'importe quoi il est comme mon papa de substitution ! Il est la nounou de Kiera, quand j'étais là-bas il m'a soignée et protégée il est adorable ! Il m'a appris leur langue etc c'est un amour**

\- -**J'me disais aussi ! Et comment ça soigné ? Vous êtes déjà allée là bas ?**

\- -**Oui **

\- -**Racontez moi **

Il se rapprocha instinctivement. Cette proximité la perturba au début mais au fil de son récit elle s'y habitua et lui raconta même de petites anecdotes dont ils en riaient ensemble. Au bout d'un moment ils réalisèrent que les autres étaient partis

\- -**Bon il est temps de les rejoindre je pense **

\- -**Oh mince j'avais pas remarqué ! **

\- -**Normal quand on vous lance vous êtes une vraie pipelette !**

\- -**C'est vous qui me posiez des questions !**

\- -**Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était désagréable au contraire **

Riza sourit et se dirigea vers son vestiaire d'une démarche chaloupé et lança de dos : **A tout à l'heure Roy**

Une fois hors de sa vue Riza fit la danse de la victoire et avait hâte de raconter son premier pas dans le projet « histoire avec le beau général » (certes petit mais énorme pour elle) à Kiera


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou je suis de retouuuur ! ALors je veux vraiment finir cette fic et je la terminerai que ça plaise ou non ! Je met dejà un petit chapitre mais le suivant sera beaucoup plus interessant ;)

CHAPITRE 9

Après une douche rapide, Roy et Riza rejoignirent les bureaux du QG et retrouvèrent les autres en pleine animation. On se serait cru en pleine foire ! En effet, tout le monde s'était agglutiné autour d'une table en se rapprochant les nouveaux venus virent un bras de fer impressionnant entre Mich et Armstrong ! Le couinement des muscles résonnait dans toute la pièce encouragé par les acclamations des hommes soldats et guerriers qui lançaient leurs billets dans tous les sens pour les paris. Kiera, elle, avait la tête dans un livre et n'y prêtait même plus attention. Riza compris qu'en voyant Kiera si sérieuse devait faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent leur enfantillage et se mettent à penser à la vraie raison de leur venue.

\- **ÇA SUFFIT MAINTEANT ! NOUS AVONS UN LONG VOYAGE À PRÉPARER ET DES MONSTRES À COMBATTRE ALORS AVANT QUE JE VOUS TRANSFORME TOUS EN EMMENTAL METTEZ VOUS AU BOULOT.**

\- **Bien Lieutenant-colonel ! En effet, nous partons demain après-midi en train puis de là nous prendrons la route pour arriver au port et nous prendrons le bateau ensuite Kiera ce sera à toi de nous guider **

\- **Euh oui bien sûr **dit-elle en refermant son livre.

Elle était très calme et seule Riza l'avait remarqué. Elle décida qu'elle devait absolument lui parler en tête à tête. Pendant que Mustang finissait de donner les ordres Riza la rejoignit.

\- **Ça te dirait que ce soir on passe une vraie soirée entre filles ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller**

\- **Si Si ne t'inquiète pas ça va **

\- **C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais si tu refuses ça !**

\- **…. **

Et là les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sortit en courant du bureau. Hawkeye rassura tout le monde d'un regard et la suivit. Elle la retrouva assise sous un arbre de la cour bien isolé. Riza ne dit rien, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- **C'est mon frère .. Je sens qu'il va de mal en pis… Comment cette sirène a pu lui faire ça je ne comprends pas, il était impossible qu'elle l'atteigne. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. C'est tout ça qui a déclenché ces tensions. Un jour il s'est réveillé et il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il était affaibli. Il est devenu pâle comme la mort, vomit du sang et se nourrit à peine. Il n'a plus de force. Quand on a découvert que c'était le poison d'une sirène royale tout le monde s'est enflammé ! Il y a eu pas mal de tensions puis des hommes ont commencé à disparaître sur les bords …**

\- **Je comprends et je vais t'aider t'inquiètes pas sinon tu ne pourras pas tout résoudre ! Il faut que tu sois au top de toi-même pour arranger tout ça et tu en es capable Kiera ! Allez on est tous là pour t'aider et tout finira par s'arranger et on ne se perdra plus jamais de vu toi et moi ok miss gros lolos !**

\- **Oui mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger **

\- **Chuuuuuuut ne dis pas de sottise tu parles à des gens qui ont vaincu les hommonculus ! Allez allons aider les autres comme ça on se la fera cette soirée filles et tu pourras me faire touuuut ce que tu veux !**

\- **C'est vrai ?!**

\- **Tant que tu gardes ce grand sourire oui **

\- **OUI !**

\- **Allez hop et puis ne te tracasse pas pour ton frère je me souviens de lui il est fort et ne lâche rien et il a confiance en toi ne t'inquiète pas **

Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent le bureau qui était relativement calme. Mis à part Havoc qui levait sa tête toutes les deux minutes pour regarder Kiera avec un air inquiet tout était calme. Les hommes apprirent à se connaître et à élaborer la route à prendre pour le voyage. Puis vient la question « qui hébergerait tous ce monde et vu que Riza hébergé déjà Kiera , ils décidèrent que les deux jumeaux et Mich iraient tous chez les Armstrong vu qu'ils avaient beaucoup de place. A la fin de leur service, tous rentrèrent chez eux pour préparer leurs sacs et finalement tous les hommes se retrouvèrent chez les Armstrong pour boire un verre ensemble. Les filles préférèrent rester chez Riza entre filles.

Chez Riza :

\- **.. Et après j'ai marché comme une reine sans m'étaler jusqu'aux vestiaires !**

\- **Hahahahahaahaaa ahlalaaaa et c'est tout ?**

\- **Comment ça c'est tout ? **

Kiera continua à boire son vin tranquillement en se laissant coiffer par Riza.

\- **Bah je m'attendais à un petit bisou ou une approche du genre « on se retrouve dans les douches tout nu » **

\- **QUOI ? Nan et sérieusement je sais que je ne l'intéresse pas je ne suis pas comme les autres **

\- **Justement ! **

\- **Non non .. Laisse tomber Et sinon avec Havoc qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ça s'est vite arrangé !**

\- **Oui et il va m'apprendre à viser ! J'ai trop hâte **

\- **Des cours particuliers avec lui ou de savoir enfin viser ?**

\- **Les deux ! **

\- **Donc finalement tu avoues qu'il te plaît ?**

\- **Non enfin je veux dire on se connaît pas mais voilà enfin je ne veux pas trop m'avancer sur ça pour l'instant **

Au moment où Riza allait répondre quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Automatiquement Riza sortit son arme. Hayate aboya et elle alla ouvrir

\- **Havoc ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

\- **Euh .. Salut je passais par là en allant chez les Armstrong je voulais savoir si euhm .. Kiera est là ?**

\- **Où veux tu qu'elle soit ? **

\- **Oui c'est vrai enfin je veux dire est ce que je peux lui parler ?**

\- **Mon Dieu Havoc ! Hahahaah détends toi entre !**

\- **Haha oui**

Il suivit Riza dans le salon où Kiera était en train de se goinfrer de chips. Elle tourna la tête la bouche pleine vers Havoc et lorsqu'elle le vit elle paniqua et avala tout d'un coup

-**Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je lui ai posé la même question figure toi ! Il aimerait te parler **

**-Oh **

Il s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle et Riza prit une chaise pour s'assoir en face (hors de question qu'elle manque une miette). Le silence s'installa et les deux regardèrent intensément Riza

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **On pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité **

\- **Vous essayez de me virer de chez moi ?**

\- ** Ok alors Kiera ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?**

\- **Non c'est bon si vous allez là bas je ne saurai rien avant demain donc je vais promener Hayate faites pas de bêtises chez moi les enfants**

\- **Merci ! **

Elle mit un short en jeans et un top moulant avec les épaules dénudés gris, ses baskets et sorti avec Hayate bien content de se dégourdir les papattes dans la brise de la nuit. Elle décida d'aller voir les Armstrong pour voir Mich et les autres un peu et voir si Mustang y était aussi …

Elle sonna

\- **Dépêche Havoc tu vas manquer le début des Par**

\- **Is ?**

\- **Riza ? Enfin Lieutenant colonel que faites vous la ?**

\- **Détendez vous Roy je passais par là Havoc ne va pas tarder il est avec quelqu'un .. **

\- **Vous jouez les entremetteuses alors Riza ? **

\- **On peut dire ça comme ça Roy**

\- **Ça devrait être interessant alors ! Je lance un pari sur Havoc et Kiera !**

\- **QUOI ?! Vous ne lancez rien du tout sur ma petite Kiera ma précieuse petite princesse surtout avec ce petit blondinet **

\- **Mich ! Mon Mich adoré ce n'est qu'un pari ! T'inquiète pas et puis tu ne connais pas encore Havoc **

Roy et Riza se regardèrent en souriant complice et il la laissa entrer en lui chuchotant **« Vous êtes vraiment mieux sans votre uniforme, quand vous ne l'avez pas vous n'avez plus ce masque froid qui cachait ce beau sourire »**

Elle sourit mais ne répondit rien trop troubler pour l'instant de sa proximité. Roy content de son effet, la dirigea vers les autres.

Pour l'instant chez Riza :

**-Alors si je suis venue c'était pour savoir comment tu allais .. Je t'avoue que ça m'a tracassée de te voir aussi triste et j'espère vraiment que ça va mieux c'est pour cela que je suis passé**

**\- Ah oui.. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je suis un peu stressée par tous ces évènements et l'état de santé de mon frère ..**

**-Quoiqu'il en soit on est là pour t'aider et avec ce qu'on a vécu c'est pas des vieux poissons pourris qui vont nous faire peur **

**\- Hahaha les sirènes en effet sont monstrueuses quand elles ne vous envoutent pas avec leurs chants !**

**\- Mon type c'est pas vraiment les mi femmes mi sushi **

**-C'est quoi ton type ?**

\- **Aha ..** _« j'me lance ? je tente une approche ?.. Peut être .. »_ **Je dirai que je n'ai pas de type en particulier mais j'ai une certaine attirance pour comment dire …**

**\- Allez dis ! J'ai pas 2 ans non plus Je ne suis pas née de la dernière goutte !**

**\- de la dernière pluie ! **

**-Oui bon .. ne change pas de sujet **

**\- Ok j'aime bien les grosses poitrines mais vraiment c'est la plus belle chose sur cette Terre **

**-Hahahahha vraiment ?**

**-Bah ouai par exemple la tienne semble splendide !**

**\- Hahahahah merci **

**\- ça fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça ! Bon maintenant que je suis rassurée je vais appeler chez les Armstrong pour leur dire que j'arrive et je pense que Riza est partie là bas sûrement pour voir Mustang **

**\- J'en suis sûre aussi **

**\- Je pense qu'on devrait les rejoindre et faire avancer les choses entre eux tu ne crois pas ? enfin ce voyage c'est l'occasion de faire bouger les choses et faire évoluer ce genre de relation « si je pouvais faire de même avec toi… »**

**\- OUI ! C'est une très bonne idée je me change et on y va ! **


End file.
